Carlisle's happy ending
by KKperson22
Summary: His life has been completed with renesemee now what will he and is family do? This book is told in Carlisle's POV. Yes i know in cp. 1 he does not smell blood ok! just prtend he didn't say that. please no HARSH/ LANGUAGE reviews ok and im 13 so...yaaaaaaa
1. Granddaughter

I went up the stairs to my office. I felt deprived. I didn't know why or what I was deprived of. My wife called to me as I opened the door to my office.

"Carlisle?" she called. "Did you want to go over to you r son's place tonight. They want to go hunting with us."

"Um…sure." I called back. I could use some…blood. I hated saying that. Why couldn't it just be dinner?

"Carlisle?" she called again

"yes dear?" I sighed as she ran up the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Her face puzzled.

"perfect." I smiled at her.

"your lying"

"no really. I'm ok."

"alright." She sighed as she glanced at me.

"I'm going to get dressed. I think you should get out of that uniform." I noticed I was still wearing my lab coat. Esme walked out. She didn't even throw me that smile I loved. I stepped into my office. There was loud crunching sound. I looked down. A piece of paper. I groaned and bended down to picked it up.

"GRANDPA!" a familiar voice shouted. Renesemee. I looked up.

"Hey! What's up sweetie? How's my favorite little granddaughter?" I smiled. This made me feel better.

"Grandpa. I'm you ONLY granddaughter." She snickered. She was so smart.

"Yes well. If I had more I'm sure you would be my favorite." She smiled at me. I pulled her into a big hug. Her curls swayed. I smelt the smell of her sweet blood. My mouth watered. I frowned. I can't believe this happened. I let go of her imminently. Her eyes focused on me. Noticing my concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"nothing. Um why don't you go see grandma. Im sure she has something for you to eat. And she would like to see you." My eyes unfocased from her chocolate brown pools of beauty. Staring off into space.

"Ok." She sighed."I'm kinda hungry anyway." She turned away and walked slowly out the door.

"you sure your ok?" she asked again. Turning around to see my face.

"yes sweetie."I tried to smile. "I just have something I would like to do. I will be down as soon as I'm done." Renesemee smiled. I was sure she didn't believe me but she turned and walked out the white wooden door. I heard her footsteps dancing down the stairs.

"Grandma!" she yelled. "Can you please make me a sandwich? I'm a little hungry."

"Sure honey. What kind would you like?" I heard a smile on her face. I still stood there stunned at the way I acted. Only younger vampires did this. I could not remind myself of the final day I have craved human blood.

"There's something I want to show you, grandma." There was silence. I stood up and walked to the black leather loveseat I had put in my office . I put my feet flat on the floor and put my elbows on top of them. Then I set my head in my hands and sat there, stunned. I remembered Bella, my newest daughter , asking me on the phone from Isle Esme asking me if vampires could go into shock. I strictly knew the answer to that now.

"oh. Um. Renesmee I'm going to go talk to grandpa. Its ok." It sounded like her smile faded into a deep frown. "Heres your sandwich."

"thanks Grandma. Is grandpa ok?"

"yes honey. Don't worry." Esme slid up the stairs. I was still looking down at my brown rug. It reminded me of Renesemee and what happened. I snarled at my reaction. Esme was already in my room. I hadn't noticed it before.

"Carlisle. What happened." Her voice slightly worried. " You didn't like your surprise?" My teeth clenched together.

"I loved it. Its what I thought about her. What I almost did." I hissed threw my teeth.

"well. What did you think?" She asked sitting down next to me. I moved m head to look a her. Still keeping it in my hands.

" I thought about drinking her blood. What kind of grandfather am I."

" A goo-"

" I almost killed her Esme! All those bleeding people at the hospital and I almost kill her! I'm discussed at myself. My own granddaughter." I snarled threw my teeth which were even tighter now.

"Carlisle! Don't you dare say that! Look at your eyes. They are pitch black. And when was the last time you had…you know." I gazed back at the floor. Going deep into my mind. I counted the weeks.

One, two, three…four.

"about four." I sighed.

"wow. You see now. Go hunt. Then come back. See what you do. It's not your falt. Now look at me dear." I turned my head again to see her smiling face. I sat up still looking at her.

"its ok Carlisle. Its what we do. Its our nature. I know you hate it but its not worth her life." Her hand went around my head. Fixing my hair. I smiled unsurely. I pulled her body to me. Hugging her tightly. I kissed her lips. She kissed back. Our lips morphed into one. Me and her. Forever, with the rest of my dearest family. The thing I held very close to my heart. I was like a safe for them. I would never let anyone I didn't trust come in. I pulled my lips away slowly. Still holding her.

"Do you know how much I love you?"I asked smiling.

"Do you know how much I love you?" she answered.

"Maybe…" I said still smiling.

"Go get a buck. Huh?" Her hand slapped my arm. I laughed.

"yes dear." I slid the window down so I could avoid any hazard with my darling granddaughter. I held my breath as I ran from the house. Just in case. As the woods approached, I picked up a scent immediately. A bear. I smiled. That would quench my thirst. I ran faster. I saw the bear. It was just walking along. I lunged forward. The bear tried to shake me off. I sunk my teeth into the bear's neck. He growled and tried harder to shake me off. I stayed on. Getting whiplashed around. My leg hit a tree. It felt like someone hit me lightly. It didn't hurt at all. The bear started to slow down . Its body lagged. Its eyes faded. I felt bad, But my thirst was quenched. I was still loyal to thy lord. I decided to say a little prayer to the bear. My way to thank my lord for sparing my granddaughter. And me.

"Thy lay thee down to sleep, Pray thy lord my soul to keep, When thee wake thy shall be spared, into the arms of my be lord." I whispered.

I took off running again. I wanted to see my granddaughter, my wife, my family. I wanted an old family dinner. But I couldn't have it. Then it hit me. What if I found a way to kill the animal, without biting it? I wondered. Naaahh. Its ok. We shall find another way to spend old fashion time. A game? A movie? Christmas wasn't for another few months. Something we could all do together. Maybe we could all go to Isle Esme! Me, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett could go tare a few walls down. I would leave the girls home so it would be a surprise. I was almost home now. My house in the distance holding my dear family. Or, a better word, My endless life.


	2. Kids

I returned home to find my darling granddaughter playing with a doll we had given her.

"Ohhhhh….RENESMEE!" I shouted as I snuck up on her while tickling her. She squealed with laughter.

"g-g-GRANDPA S-S-STOP" she giggled. I stopped sitting down next to her. Esme walked in.

"Well look what the 363 year vampire dragged in." The wet soil must have stuck to my shoes and wiped off on the white carpet. Esme sighed.

"Sorry dear." I smiled turning back to Renesmee. Her eyes full of wonder.

"363 YEARS OLD GRANDPA!!??" she asked. Her eyes lit up.

"why yes sweetie. I told you that, right?"

"yes but I forgot. Until you said I told you." Her smile widened. I gazed into it. She was truly something else. She could just about do anything and get away with it. She still held her doll in one hand and my arm in another.

"I love you, grandpa!" he smile still going. I pulled her close to me and hugged her. I kissed the top of her head. Esme was still watching from the wall in front of me. She was smiling.

"I love you to, Renesmee." She pulled away t look at me. "we'd better get you home to ma and pop soon." I sighed.

"your right sweetie. You still hungry?." I asked her.

"nope" she smiled. I loved her smile almost as much as I loved Esme's. I turned my head away from her ear.

"Seem!" I called. She peaked around the wall.

"don't need to shout." She smiled as she giggled."I'm not deaf, Carlisle."

"I know dear." I got up from where Renesemee and I sat and walked over to her. Pulling her arm towards me as I came closer. I touched my lips to hers. We were like pros at this now.

"Ewwwww…" Renesemee sighed. We looked back at her. Her eyes were squinting. We both laughed.

"common sweetie. Let's go back to mom and pop." I took her hand and headed for the door. Esme followed. It was about 6:30 now, and I knew my children were getting hungry. Luckily, I already had my fill and maybe I would stay with my granddaughter. I picked Renesemee up into my arms.

"wanna run there?" I smiled. She liked the speed. Just like her father.

"YES!!" her face lit up. She curled up, clinging to my shirt. Her little head against my chest, and my wife at our side.

"Lets try to beat grandma!" she smiled at me. Looking up.

'I don't know Renesmee…You grandma might not be up to it." We both glanced at Esme.

"oh bring it on grandpa!" Esme smiled a mysterious smile. We took off running, still with my granddaughter n my arms. The wind rushed through my hair. I looked up to see the trees running behind us. And my Renesmee looking behind us. Esme was running fast. But not fast enough. We were beating her. Renesmee laughed. Then looked back at me. A smile stretched out along her face. Her teeth glissaded. A magnificent pearl white. I sighed, ditching a tree as I did so. Esme was a little closer now.

"Faster grandpa!!!" Renesmee shouted. I picked up the pace. I heard a loud thud muffled by sounds of leaves crackling. Esme wasn't running after me. I turned back.

"Grandpa, GO GO GO!!" Renesmee yelled. "don't turn back! It's a trick!" I kept going.

"Esme?" I called. "Esme, dear what happened? Where may you be, Esme honey?" I saw a limb, marble body laying face down on the ground. I ran towards it. Putting my granddaughter onto the ground.

"grandma?" she asked.

"Esme?!" I leaned down on one knee. Peeling her arms away from her face and the wet ground. I lifted her off the ground. Laying her face up. Her eyes opened slightly.

"Carlisle. Renesemee. P-P-Please forgive me." She paused gaining her strength. I wondered what was wrong. We were immortal. She dies because of a fall? None of it fit. "Goodbye. Dear." I heard a loud sigh of air whish threw her throat. I looked at her with my amber eyes. My love was gone? All my heart was taken away? Then suddenly, there was a movement in my arms. Esme stood up staring at me. She smirked. Then took off. I sat there for a moment figuring out what had happened. I took Renesmee in my arms, and rushed away running at full speed.

"That trickster!" I sighed.

"I told you!" Renesmee yelled throwing her arms up in the air. There was a gasp as her head turned down. She was about to almost fall, but the air resistance and my marble arms caught her. She looked at me and giggled. I shook my head. She put her little arms around my neck. Her fingers digged into my hair. The wind picked up now. I felt a bit of wetness but didn't pay attention to it. I wanted to beat Esme there.

"Grandpa hurry! I'm getting all wet!" Renesmee shivered. It was fall, maybe around 35 and 40 degrees. Plus my body tempature. She only had a light jacket on. Since it was around 55-60 degrees when we left. What a difference in temperature the storm made. I knew if I didn't hurry she would get a cold. Her nose started to sniffle. She sneezed once. I tried to go faster. We were still a good minute/ minute in a half away from my son's house since me and Esme decided to take the long way. I sighed. I held my granddaughter a little looser. She shivered again. I could see Esme smiling as she looked back at us. Her wet hair splashing her in the face. I loved her smile. It was calming yet extraordinary. Nothing I would ever see in my endless lifetime ever again. I could almost make out the shape of my son's house. I pushed my legs harder. We were soaked now. Renesmee curled her fingers tighter into my hair. I smiled slightly. Her body was quivering now. I saw the small cottage where my son and new daughter-in-law were. Esme stood on the porch. Her arms crossed across her chest. She was smiling now. I rushed up the stairs with Renesmee in my arms. I gave her a look then turned to the door. I saw a note. It read:

Dear mom, dad, and daughter. We have gone hunting because you did not show up and we couldn't wait any longer. We didn't get an extra key made for the house yet. It should be a nice night out so I wouldn't worry. We will be back sooner than you think. Please wait here. Bella begs you.

Love, Edward.

I gulped at the note on the closed door.

"don't b-b-break my h-house grandp-pa" Renesmee shivered. I looked at her then set her down. She clung to herself. I knew we had to stay away from her so she wouldn't be colder than she was now. I looked at Esme. Her eyes were on the angel shivering on the steps. Her gaze was saddened. Her eyes, caring. I went over to her.

"you scared the rest of the life I had left in me, dear." I kissed her

"I'm sorry." She hugged me. Her eyes met mine, then back to Renesmee. The angel was quivering harder now. Her pink cheeks turning a very fait blue color. She looked at us. I looked at Esme. And Esme looked to her. I heard a rushing sound followed by a low hiss. A rancid smell filled my nose.

A werewolf.

I looked into the forest to find my son, the rest of my family, and a wolf looking at us. Bella ran up the stairs straight to Renesmee.

"Oh sweaty! What happened! I'm so sorry I left you out here!" she hugged Renesmee. Renesmee shivered again. They increased harder with every second.

"get her inside!" I yelled. Bella scrambled to find keys in her jacket pocket. I heard metal charms ringing as she pulled them out. Jacob rushed up the stairs still in his wolf form and whimpered at Renesmee. Renesmee forced one cold hand out to touch his fur. Alice and Rosalie fled to Renesmee's side also. They stayed a few inches away so that Renesmee wouldn't get colder. Rosalie's worry filled eyes stared at Renesmee followed by Alice's. I sighed. It was all my fault.

"No. It's not Carlisle." Edward soothed walking over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"it was our fault." Edward sighed. Jasper and Emmet stood by the steps. Looking at my poor little granddaughter. Whose lips were blue now. Jacob whimpered again then ran into the woods. Alice scooted closer. Bella was unlocking the door. I pulled Esme toward Alice, Rosalie, jasper, and Emmett. We stood there. I turned to look into the forest when I saw Jacob. Is face was angered. His feet were walking at a speedy rate. His black eyes met mine. He was wearing a dark blue green t-shirt.

"what did you do!" He snarled. His finger poked me in the chest. Esme put her arm into mine. She held it tightly.

"calms down now Jacob." I tried to diminish his anger.

"don't you dare tell me to calm he hell down! Carlisle! That poor child! Shes turning fricken blue! Shes going to get sick!!!" Jacob screamed in my face. He ran to Renesmee and put his arm around her. Still looking into my eyes. Bella creaked the door open. Bella picked Renesmee up.

"come on sweaty" she hugged her. Renesmee shivered. "Its going to be ok" Renesmee nodded her head. Then waved to me. Jacob came to face me once again. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie stood by the steps. Edward in front. Jacob and I were face to face. Esme was still clutching to my arm. I sighed.

"common now Jacob. We were simply taking her here. She wanted us to race, so we took the long way. It wasn't intentional." Esme shifted her weight. Leaning on me. I looked at Jacob with a puzzled look.

"don't use any of that 'emotion' crap you use on me jasper. Or else." Jacob hissed in jasper's direction. Jasper took a step forward.

" I was just leaving, Dog. It smells anyway." He turned to go inside the house. Alice followed.

" it's called a bath, fleabag. Maybe you should try it!" Alice hissed. Then went to jasper's side. He hugged her. Jacob looked at me again.

"I don't care! She was your responsibility to take care of. You can't even do that right. And she's your own granddaughter! How horrible!" Jacob was quivering a little.

"Now thats not true Jacob. He is the best grandfather a child could have. And we did take care of her. It was rain! The weather is unpredictable!" she said to him. "so just calm down!"

"don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Bloodsucker!" Jacob hissed. I glared at him. I couldn't believe he would ever talk to my Esme like that!

"Don't you dare talk to my wife like that! Ever! You hear me!" I raised my voice. I noticed I had took a step towards him. Edward has to. His hands were rolled into tight fists.

"I will do what I please! And you can't do ANYTHING to stop me" he smirked. His body quivered harder now. Esme stood up straighter. Her body tightened.

" Hey dog! You wanna fight? I'll show ya one!" Edward yelled. I heard a high-pitched 'noooo!' coming from inside the house.

"you wouldn't dare!" Jacob hissed." It would hurt you 'precious' wife to much! And let's not forget, little Nissie" Jacob smiled now. Edward backed down a little. I stood there re-running everything he had said. '! She was your responsibility to take care of. You can't even do that right. And she's your own granddaughter! How horrible!'. Edward heard my thoughts. He looked at me. His once a burning amber eyes were now stone cold black. Jacob's body went out of control. He was turning. He would be coming after me. My first intention was to get Esme out of the way. Second, to protect my family. At all costs. And third, to let him hurt me. So I would not hurt my youngest daughter, Bella. I waited thinking about my angel that was on the stairs shivering and how horrible a grandfather I was. My eyes tightened. I forced Esme from my arm.

"go inside." I said calmly. Trying to keep her calm.

"No, Carlisle." She protested.

"Rosalie. Take Esme inside. You stay there now, ok? No matter what happens. Emmet? Edward? You go with them. Now go!" I instructed them.

"noo!" Esme shouted reaching for my hand. Rosalie took her arms, and forced her into the house.

" I'm not leaving." Edward and Emmett both said. I sighed.

"you have to. I'm the only one who can help him without killing him. Trust me. If you kill him you will break Bella's and Renesmee's hearts. Now go." I hissed. The wolf form was taking over now. Emmet and Edward glanced from the wolf to the house.

"well alright. But if it gets to hairy out here. We will come." They said. Then ran inside. That was easy. They must have really trusted me. Jacob was full wolf now. He looked at me.

"calm now. I really would not like to harm you." I tried to convince him. My back faced my house. Where my family was. I crouched into a squat. Not wanting to fight. Just to scare him. He lunged towards me. I didn't fight back. I would hurt him if I did.

"common now Jake! She's ok. We don't need to fight." He lunged again. Slamming me into the ground. It didn't really hurt. I got up.

"Calm down now. I won't hurt you." I tried again. I would rather die than to destroy the hearts of the ones I loved. I knew Esme would be alright. She would have the rest of the family. Jacob was huge. Like a bear. He stood in front of me now. Then lunged forward for my neck. Biting into it as hard as he could. I didn't know it pierced the skin. He was still on it. I dropped to the ground. Waiting for him to give up. Maybe if I played dead he would stop. But that would send my family outside. I wondered how to do this. I could fight. But that would just be plain selfish. I sighed. Jacob was still on my neck. Maybe if Edward was reading my mind, he would know I'm not really dead. I knew he heard that. Jacob picked me up by the neck and flung me into a tree. That hurt. I winced as the tree fell to the ground. Jacob came towards me again. I patted my neck. I think he pierced it a little.

"Jacob. Jacob common. I'm sorry." I went to get up. I heard a cracking noise coming from my wrist. It was a rock under my arm. Jacob's tong rubbed over his teeth. I probably hurt them. His teeth must be VERY strong. My neck was never that strong anyway.

"NOOO! Jake STOP! You're going to hurt grandpa!" Renesmee yelled. I struggled to my feet. Pretending I was hurt so he could see what he had done and stop. Renesmee ran to me. Her arms out.

"Renesmee NO!" Bella screamed running after her. No I thought. He will stop if she's with me. I saw Edward grab her arm. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"no Bella. Carlisle can handle it. I'll tell you later." He whispered. I took Renesmee in my arms. Pretending to gasp. She sobbed into my shirt. She knew vampires could get hurt. But how? She didn't know that…yet. I tried to get up. I winced. She put me right to the ground again. Jacob looked at her. His eyes wide, as if with shock.

"It's alright. Renesmee. D-Don't worry." I stroked her hair. She crawled further into my shirt. I looked a Jacob. Then Renesmee. Then back at Jacob.

"see who YOU would be hurting? Now s-stop Jacob" I slumped up against the tree trunk. Pretending to be weak. It was working. I knew I wouldn't be able to act normal until he left. Which would hurt Renesmee to see me like this. I sighed. Still holding the sobbing angel in my arms. I laid my head against the tree. Jacob was calming down now. I must be a pretty good actor. That would come in handy. Then the unexpected happened. He lunged towards me. Probably testing me. Stupid me. I got up as if to protect Renesmee. I shouldn't have got up. There was a long snarl coming from his throat. His eyes slendered. I was shocked. I put Renesmee on the ground and called for Edward. In my head of course. I wanted him to come take Renesmee. Ella came out the door. Edward with her. They ran towards me. Bella swooped Renesmee up in her arms and ran inside. Edward was at my side. He crunched also. We looked at each other.

"No, son. You will kill him." I reminded. I pushed him away turning my attention to Jacob. Edward came at me again.

"No. Go. I know what I am doing." I sighed. I wanted him to help. But I knew he would hurt him. And his wife, daughter, maybe the family. I looked at him. I could tell it was hard for him to leave me. He could read why I wanted him to leave. He looked at me once more squinting, then hesitating, Then finally moving up the stairs. I sighed I relief.

"Jacob. You listen to me now! calm down. She's fine. You saw her." I yelled so he could hear me. That did nothing. He growled and lunged at me again. His teeth grabbed my shit. Ripping it apart as he went. I ran in time to run up a tree. He was pushing it. Trying to knock it to the ground. I jumped from the limb I was on to the ground. I stood in front of him.

"go ahead. Hit me. Kill me. I will not suffer. You shall have dug a better grave than me. So think about it. Because I m not going to fight with you." I said as my feet touched the ground. Jacob backed up a little. But his huge paw knocked me into the ground so fast I skitted to a stop followed by a slam into a tree. It did pinch a little. Not much. But still. He ran for my neck again. At full speed. I clung to a tree. I was about to rip it out of the ground and swing it at him, but that would not be a good thing to do. I stopped myself in time. I was getting a feeling I haven't felt in so many years. It shocked me. I forgot how this felt. It was anger. I stared into space as the beast rushed towards me. I was to shocked to fight. It wasn't long before I snapped out of it. I couldn't tell where I was. I was soaring through the air. Then has hit to the ground. I felt it vibrate. That hurt to. I didn't bother getting up. Jacob was in front f me now. His eyes were raged. I was still on the ground prompted on one elbow. I knew if I even moved there was a chance I could make Jacob hurt himself.

"Jacob calm now. It's alright. I'm not going to fight you. Remember. Not over a silly thing like this. Now common Jacob. Please." I calmed. He pounced on me. He was pretty heavy . Not enough to crush me. I was indestructible. Maybe my plan would work again. It's what he wanted. I fell to the ground. Letting him bite and scratch me. I closed my eyes. Pretending to either 1-be dead, or 2-be very hurt. When he finally stopped, I heard Sam's voice.

"Jake Jake. Common man. Don't kill him" He was in his human form. "think about it." Jacob whimpered. I stayed there. On the ground till I knew he was gone.

"Carlisle!" Esme shouted. Running to my side. I felt her hand grab my face. I wasn't sure if Jacob was gone, so I stayed in my position.

"Don't you dare ever hurt any of my family again!" Edward snarled. Just trying to make this real. He knew I was ok. "in fact don't ever show your face around here ever again!"

"Ya you filthy MUT!" Emmett hissed. I heard Renesmee to. She was crying. Bella was trying to calm her. Alice was also at my side.

"He's gone." She whispered. I opened my eyes. First thing I saw was my beautiful wife. What a sight. She hugged me ever so tightly. I felt sore. My back a little. And my neck.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she hissed looking at me.

"Sound familiar?" I smiled. Then sat up. I looked around me. I saw my whole family staring at me. Esme smirked. Renesmee shot out of Bella's arms and ran to me. She was still sobbing. I stood up faster than I ever did. I held my arms out, ready to catch my granddaughter. She slammed into me. Hard for a little girl. I smile at her. She clung to me. Her body still cold. Now she would be colder. I stayed until her sobs stopped and she shivered.

"I-I-I love y-you grandpa." She chattered. I was sore still. I let her go. Bella brought her inside. Edward walked to me.

"How are you? Carlisle? Did that dog hurt you?" he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm a little sore. But otherwise I'm ok." I said calmly.

"you should have fought." He hissed.

"no I would have killed him. I have no intention of hurting my family even more than I already have." I frowned thinking about what I have done. I might have made my little angel sick. Maybe ammonia. I sighed. Edward saw my distress.

"It's alright, Carlisle. It's not your fault." His hand was still on my shoulder. My wife hugged me very tightly. Almost like she was restraining me. I didn't know why. I was calm. Alice came over to me.

"Don't worry Carlisle. I will get you a new shirt just like that!" she sighed holding my other shoulder. This was hurting me. Between both my shoulders getting pulled down, and my wife clutching to my back.

"owww."Can you all please let go of me. I'm sorry I'm just sore." I whispered. All the arms dropped. I stretched my mussels. I winced.

"oh Carlisle!" Bella said coming to me. She put her arms around my neck. It didn't hurt as much. "why did you do that. You put your own life n danger just so me and Renesmee would have been sad?" she asked

"I didn't want to hurt you. You all are my life. If you're sad, I feel guilty." I sighed.

"Carlisle. Maybe you should lay down. You might feel better in a little while." Esme cooed holding my arm. I felt my back ach when I took a step forward. I flinched. I was very sore. It was almost impossible. Edward took my arm. Helping me into the house. I climbed up the stairs. Renesmee was in her bed already. Nice and toasty warm. I was relived. I stopped at the opening.

"Honey. What's the matter?" Esme's face came into view. So did Edward's. I sighed. I took a big unneeded breath.

"I'm fine, dear. I just had a moment. It's alright." I took another step. Right threw the door.

"Err we go Carlisle." Emmett sighed putting a pillow between my back and the black leather couch.

"thank you." I sighed. I really did feel like an old man right now. Edward laughed.

"It's not that funny." I gave a little smirk. Then I rubbed my neck. Esme sighed. Alice came over to me.

"you are to caring. Ya know that!" she smiled. "grow some backbone!" She sighed then. I rubbed my head. I leaned my head back.

"owww." I sighed. I forgot my neck hurt. I picked it back up. Esme took my hand. It was weird. How could a…a…a vampire get hurt by a werewolf? I guess our kind usually fights. I did not fight. Edward was smiling at Alice. Then he laughed.

"Get out of my head you 'bloodsucker'." Edward laughed again. Alice smiled. Then Edward took off. Alice was up in a flash. She chased him around. I heard the door open. Then close. Fast as lightning. I heard laughing coming from everywhere. I even chuckled. I looked out the window. Flashes of white crawled everywhere. Up in treetops. On the hard ground. Even in the street.

"Kids…" I sighed.

**Yes I know vampires can't get hurt by werewolves!!!! give me a break. Clearly I am no Stephanie Meyer, but I am pretty good at writing…I think . Have questions? I.M me on **

**MSN- **

**Aim- **

**Or e-mail me at **

**Or just leave a review. Things in my stories are different. And they will stay the same. That's what makes me different ^.^ I.M me. Don't be afraid.**


	3. The Voice

I was lost in a train of thought. My eyes were focused on the wall. My arms at my side. I wasn't breathing. I wasn't focusing on anything my family was talking about. Just re-running the last hour. The things he had said. My reactions. His expressions. The precious face of my little angel shivering in the cold. And the sentences that shook me the most.

"I don't care! She was your responsibility to take care of. You can't even do that right. And she's your own granddaughter! How horrible!" The words screamed louder and louder in my head. My eyes closed a little every time I heard that sentence. When my eyes were finally shut, The voice was screamed loudest and the vision of the blue shivering angel flooded my head. I could hardly take it. I felt like screaming also, but I could not manage to get any words threw my tightly ran mouth. Then the screams turned louder and louder. I knew I couldn't take anymore. All other thoughts were drowned out. All senses off smell, taste, feel, hear, and sight were gone. All that was left was that one over powering sentence. And I knew it told the awful truth. I finally decided to end this horrible torture. The screams were more like bloody, high pinched painful screams. The most excruciating I have ever witnessed. It burned me. I flung up my stone-cold marble hands to clutch my head. Almost wanting to rip my hair out.

"No. No. I can't take it! Please stop! Please!" I screamed, trying to drown it out. It wasn't working. They were even more high pinched. I snapped my teeth apart, still clutching my head.

"Please! I really can't take it. It's going to be the death of me! I'm sorry! What can I say, What can I do! This is excruciating!" I felt the pain in my back. Also, I felt many hands on me. Two on my hands. On my right shoulder, one on my left. And shaking. Lots of motion. This was good…I think. Was coming back to my planet. To my body, to my family.

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" A voice called. It was my wife. I tried to pry my eyes apart. I could feel the shaking stop. Then go again. Hands were clutching mine. Trying to pull them away. From my head. I loosened my grip from my head. Letting the other pair take hold. The voice inside my head was quieting now. I felt a little better. The hands patted mine. The shaking started to slow.

"Carlisle? Carlisle, dear. Are you ok?" Esme's voice was concerned. I forced my eyes to open. Only to find 7 pairs of dark eyes looking straight into me. The closet was my loving wife. My hands were n hers. All of a sudden I felt calm again. I stared at jasper.

"well you seem tense." He smirked. I was still shocked though. Esme pulled me to her. I finally was able to breathe again. I inhaled a large gulp of air. By then Esme had me in her arms. She was sitting next to me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and lied her head on my right one. I just sat there, Still gathering myself. The rest of my family were still staring at me. I took another unneeded gasp of air.

"mommy?" Renesmee voice rung. "mommy. What happened? Why is grandpa just sitting there? What was that noise?" then I noticed she was in the hallway opening, staring at me with wide eyes. Her voice was a little hoarse. I remembered the sentence again. And the vision of the blue girl shivering on the steps. I started to zone out again. The sentence got louder.

"no."I whispered. "no. please" Still zoning out.

"Bella. Put Renesmee to bed, please." Edward's voice seemed like a whisper to me. I knew it was louder, though. I clenched my teeth harder and rolled my hands into tight fists, bracing myself for what was next. There was shaking again. This time, the voice didn't get to scream as loud. I could hear everything clearly again.

"god he's almost a mush ball as Bella!" Emmett' voice whispered into Alice's ear. Alice glared at him.

"cut it out. He's not deaf!" she hit him on the shoulder.

"Carlisle?" Rosalie's voice rang into the air. I tried to move, but didn't want to. "Carlisle. What's the matter?"

"He's reliving the sentence Jacob said to him. I don't wish to say it because he will zone out again. I'll tell you later." Edward whispered. Rosalie nodded. Esme had shifted herself onto my arm.

"Calm now." She soothed. I felt calm, but it wasn't right. I felt odd. More out of place then calm really. I took yet another deep breath. I looked around at the family surrounding me. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Bella now, and my Esme. They all let out a whoosh of relief. I turned my head to look at Esme. Her eyes were on me already. She sighed. I finally broke out of my statue stance and hugged her. She smiled.

"nice to see you again." Esme said looking around the room. "this is your family. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. I am your wife, Esme." She smiled more.

"Ha-ha." I whispered.

"Thank god you're ok. We didn't know what to do! Not even Jasper could calm you down. You are ok, right?" I recognized the voice. It was Rosalie's. I sighed.

"y-yes. Just got a little loud in my head before. I am quite alright now." I tried to smile. My back was aching now. More than before.

"Sooo…you up for shopping Thursday?" Alice's pixie voice rung. Esme hissed at her. "guess not…" her voice was disappointed.

"well see…" I smirked. I didn't want to disappoint her. The sentence in my head was stopping now. Still keeping its existence. I kept my eyes on Esme. Her burning amber eyes full of worry were focused on mine still. She always has been worrying. Ever since I met her. I decided to get up. I was going to, but I felt something hold my leg. I looked at the hand. It was Esme's.

"no, dear. You'll hurt yourself again." She smiled. I sat back down though.

"I just would like to stretch my legs, darling. But alright. If you insist, dear." She was still smiling. It wasn't long before Edward turned the stereo on. I recognized the song.

"amore!" Edward smiled. He acted like he was dancing Spanish style. Bella laughed. My family was scattered across the room now. Esme smiled. It was our favorite song. After the first couple verses I was feeling better. The sentence in my head was just a whisper now. It didn't take long before I started to smile. Esme looked at Edward and Bella.

"its Italian." Esme corrected.

"so?" Bella stared at him. Then turned to face me.

"Carl-" she began. Before she could finish, Edward had whisked her into his arms. His smile was large. Then sat her upright and began circling the room with her in his arms. They were both smiling. It wasn't long before Alice jumped up. She danced alone for a little while.

"Common Jazz. Let's not be a party pooper!" she grabbed jasper's hand. They also started. They were fast. Jasper twirled her around and around.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" she said. This made me laugh. Esme sat there smiling.

"Hey ya old monkey! I wanna dance to!" Rosalie said slapping Emmett. Emmett laughed. He got up and held his hands out.

"May I have this dance, Beautiful?" Rose laughed.

"that's more like it." She kissed him. He was kissing back. Emmett's hand was behind Rosalie's neck. Bella and Edward rushed in front of them, slapping his hand.

"Hey man! Oh I'm gonna get you now!" Him and Rosalie started twirling also.

"when the world seems to shine when you had to much wine. That's Amore!" The speakers sang. I couldn't take it. I decided to forget my aches, and give my wife happiness. I shot up, grabbing her arm as I did.

"Carlisle!" she exclaimed. I ignored her. I swung her up into a dancing position.

"Don't tell me no." I smiled. She laughed. I was in a pretty good mood now. I was afraid we would wake Renesmee. But I didn't pay much attention. The room started spinning around us. Air washed threw my hair. And pulled hers into her eyes. I pushed it away. Now I could see her full face.

"Whoa." I sighed.

"what?" Esme smiled. I kissed her, stopping at the same time. Her amber hair whooshed into both of our faces. I laughed, still kissing her. She laughed also. I felt my back ache. I ignored it. I didn't want anything to spoil this wonderful moment. At the same time this happened, my favorite verse came along.

" When you dance in the street with a cloud at your feet, You're in love." We were always on a cloud. I felt like I was also always in love with her. How much I adored her. I think this song told me how much. I couldn't believe it, after all what has happened today, I felt like the happiest person alive. Technically I was, without the human thing. It was the last verse. But I heard it start again. I noticed that not as many winds were blowing us as it did.

" I need a minute, babe." Emmett sighed, I could tell he was joking. He really didn't like this song. Rosalie sighed.

"just a minute!" Emmett wined. Me and Esme were still kissing.

"Hey, old man. Break it up!" Emmett laughed. I turned away to face him. So did Esme. We smiled and chuckled. Then I turned back at her face. Her bright pearly teeth were still visible. This made my smile widen. I took off dancing again. Spinning her as fast as I could. We were going alarminingly fast. But I never paid attention to anything nor anyone else. Just her. Just now. Just like I would 52,000,000 years from now. I was happy. She was to, I would guess. Unless her brilliant, radiant smile was just a prop. Her hair was twirling everywhere. We traveled around the room faster, and faster. Like a tornado. She laid her head on my shoulder. I snuggled my face into her hair.

"vita Bella." She sighed.

"amore."I sighed after her. Oh how I loved her. The music slowed. So did we. Soon, the music was over. She looked up at me. I smiled, hesitating to take my head off her hair.

"It's about time." Edward said. "we played that song over 100 times! All night." He was smiling. So was everyone else in our family. I felt embarrassed. I think Esme was also. I looked at her. Edward burst out laughing again.

"Don't be embarrassed, Carlisle. You neither, Esme." He smirked. I took Esme's hand. She pulled me onto the couch. The sun was rising.

"Have we really been dancing that long?" I asked.

"yes. And it was sooo romantic!"Alice sighed. She looked at us with loving eyes. She sat on the back of the couch. Her elbow on her leg, and her hand holding her chin.

"Ya you wish, Alice" Edward chuckled. Alice gave him a glance. I sighed. I tried to get back up but my back ached again. I winced. I decided to stay down.

"Why don't you lie down, Carlisle. It might take the stress off your back." Edward informed. I sighed. I didn't want him to say that.

"See. I told you that you would hurt yourself more!" Esme scolded. I got up this time. I groaned. Esme pulled me back down. Owe.

"Esme. Sweetie. I'm fine, really." I hesitated.

"No Carlisle. Ly down." She scooted over. Then patted her lap. She wanted me to put my head on it. I did what she asked, knowing if I declined, she would just annoy me until I did what she asked. Carefully, I lied down.

"That's it, dear." She sighed. She stroked my hair. I saw Alice blank out right before I laid down.

"what are you seeing, Alice?" I asked looking up towards the ceiling.

"ummm. Bella. Can I talk to you for a minute outside?" She grabbed Bella's arm and ran out n a flash. Edward was frowning now. Esme looked angshiusly at him. He met her gaze, he ran outside towards Bella and Alice. I heard a creak in the wooden floorboards.

"M-mommy." A little voice scattered. "Mommy, I don't feel good." I shot up. Out of Esme's loving hands, and ran to her. Kneeling down on one knee.

"What's wrong, Sweaty?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"my t-throat." She sighed rubbing the front of her neck. Then Bella ran in.

"Oh." She muttered. Edward followed her in a second. Putting his hand on her shoulder. I felt my happiness fade. Alice walked in then.

"oh no." she scooted next to jasper. Jasper took her hand.

"Get me my bag. Please." I turned around, looking at my family. Esme was frozen on the couch. She then ran up to me. I stared at her. Alice glided off the couch and ran into my room.

"This is all my fault. Jacob was right. I am horrible." I laid my head down on my hands

"That's not true grandpa!" Renesmee cried. He came over and hugged me, sniffling her nose. I thought about the sentence again. What was just merely a whisper, was in a talking-volume now. It felt as though it was going to get louder again. Alice returned to my side with my leather bag. She kneeled down beside me. Esme put her and on my shoulder. I let go of Renesmee. Her cheeks were red.

"Thank you, Alice." I said quietly. Then kissed the gentle hand on my marble shoulder. It curled back, leaving my lips. I turned my head towards Renesmee. I placed a thermometer under her tough. She took a deep breath. She looked at me.

"Are you tired, sweaty?" I asked. She shook her head once. "Alright." I pulled the thermometer out of her mouth. It read 103 degrees F. I gave it to Bella.

"rinse this off for me, please." She took it. I sighed. It was pretty normal for that temperature to be in her body. The sink water ran.

"alright sweetheart. Let's get you to bed." I picked her up. She was trembling. "I'm sorry I'm so cold." I looked down at her.

"don't blame yourself for this. Pease. It will make me feel bad." She was staring into my eyes.

"anything, my princess." She liked the word princess. She smiled. I opened the door to her room. Then lay her down on the bed covered in blankets. Her growth had been slowing. She looked like an average 8 year old. In reality, she was 4. I heard footsteps behind the door as I tucked her in.

"Daddy will bring you some tissues and a glass of orange juice. When you feel better we will do something really fun. But you have to get some sleep now, darling." She nodded then closed her eyes. I pulled her top blankets over her. She would be warm now.

"common Carlisle." Esme's voice dazzled my name as she pulled her arm into mine. Then we walked down the long hallway towards my extravagant family. Bella was already bringing the tissues and juice to Renesmee. That's when IT happened…


End file.
